Find Me
by DisneyLover903
Summary: We all know what happened Chile on Saturday February 27. I was with my 3 friends who were staying with us from Chile and we spent the whole morning looking for their parents. This is kind of what happened. Please read and review and pray for Chile. CHANNY
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is one of those one-shots I promised! Before I start I would like to dedicate this one shot to all of the people in Chile who suffered in the 8.8 earthquake. I have 3 girls from Chile who are staying with us until the end of the summer. They were devastated when they heard about the earthquake, for they lived just 200 miles south of where it hit. We spent the whole morning trying to find their parents. It was terrifying, even though they weren't my parents. But every thing is ok, we found them and nobody got hurt. Pray for Chile.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! **

FIND ME

Sonny has been sitting at the computer all day. I'm starting to worry. She has been talking on Facebook, trying to find her mother. She had been in Chile at the time of the earthquake. All the phone lines have been down so people have been communicating through Facebook. Luckily, nobody I know was in Chile, but it tore me apart to watch her. I went back to my dressing room and grabbed my laptop. I returned to Sonny. I walked over and sat next to her. She had her eyes glued to the screen. They had bags under them, for she had been up since 5 am. Sonny had a look of worry, checking statuses and chatting with friends. All she needed to know was that her mom was ok.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No, Chad." She replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's not your fault. No one could of known that her business meeting was going to be at the time of a major earthquake." She said, with tears in her eyes. "I want her back." She wallowed into my shoulder.

"Shh, everything will be ok." I wrapped my arms around her. "The buildings are very sturdy, much sturdier than Haiti. She will be ok." I calmed her.

"It's just not fair." She cried.

"We'll find her, I promise." I said.

"But what if we find her dead? The death toll is 215 and counting." She said.

"You can't think like that." I said, pulling her closer. Her screen lit up, someone had updated their status. It was from the hotel that her mom was staying at. It read, "The Santiago, Chile location is in pieces. No survivors in the hotel." Oh no. Sonny pulled her head up because she heard the computer ping. She read the update.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she cried. "That's not fair!" she continued to cry into my shoulder.

"Shh, maybe she wasn't in the hotel. Maybe she was at a meeting." I comforted.

"But what if she wasn't? What if she was in the hotel?" she complained. I pushed her off me gently.

"Sonny, look at me." She looked down at the ground. "Look me in the eyes." I commanded. She ignored. "Alison Munroe." I said. She looked up into my eyes and saw the tears in hers. It was agonizing. "You can't think like that. She'll be ok."

"Ok," she muttered. I embraced her into another hug. I saw the computer ping again. Someone was trying to chat with her. It was her mom. I pushed her off me and directed towards the computer. "Mom?" she read. "Oh my gosh! It's my mom!" she said excitedly. She typed back rapidly. She talked with her mom for a few minutes and then her mom had to get off. Apparently a line to talk on the computer with people.

"What did I tell you? She's fine. The airports will be up soon and she'll be home." I pointed out.

"Thanks Chad." She said.

"Don't mention it."

**AN: This is kinda like what me and my 3 friends went through. Please review. And pray for Chile.**


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
